Zombie On Zombie Action
by MTL17
Summary: Rita seduces Liv into hate sex. This story takes place after Episode 15 of Season 2.


**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Liv Moore was about to take off her dressing gown, slip into her covers and get some much-needed sleep when she thought she heard something. She was so tired she was tempted just to ignore it, as after all it was probably nothing, and maybe in some other universe she had, but in this one she decided to investigate. It quickly became clear that it wasn't nothing, that someone else was in her home, but she had a few friends with keys to her apartment, most notably her best friend Peyton Charles, so she tried not to jump to any conclusions, although she did consider looking for some kind of weapon.

It was probably very arrogant of her, but she concluded she didn't need one. After all, she was a zombie, and therefore she was a living weapon. Or more accurately undead weapon. Also while in the last calendar year she'd had two people break in to her home she had kicked both of their asses, killing one and ensuring the other ended up in jail, so she was feeling pretty confident. Then she was feeling pretty angry as she saw who it actually was, Liv only just resisting the urge to kick this bitch's ass. Again. Mostly because when they almost literally ran into each other the other woman startled, and seem so jittery that even Liv momentarily felt sorry for her. Although the feeling quickly passed.

"Gilda! What the hell are you doing here?" Liv demanded, "I thought I made it clear that-"

Suddenly the hooded figure interrupted, "Brains."

Liv frowned, "What?"

"Brains." 'Gilda' repeated, tearing off her headscarf to reveal a long streak of white heir in her usual red, "Give me brains. Please?"

There was a long pause in which Liv seriously considered refusing, and then she mumbled, "Freezer. Bottom drawer."

There was another pause and then Gilda turned back to the kitchen, frantically retrieved what she was looking for and took a huge bite. She then let out a long reliefed moan, putting any doubt to rest what had happened. And that Gilda somehow knew her secret, which was extremely worrying. Although on the bright side, maybe Liv would still have the chance to kill her. God, she wished that wasn't a joke. Although if she kept eating all her brain food maybe she should seriously consider it. After all, who needed that much brain? And was that how she looked while eating? How she sounded? God, if it was possible Liv hated herself even more.

After another long pause in which Liv studied the redhead she asked, "How do you know about me?"

The redhead scoffed, "Please, I know everything about you."

Liv glared, and pushed, "HOW?"

With a wicked smirk the redhead held out her hand, like she actually expected Liv to kiss it or something, and said, "We haven't been formally introduced, Rita du Clark."

Liv's eyes went wide and her mouth and open, "As in-"

"Yeah, and if you can hook me up with a lifetime of supply of brains, and some protection, maybe I'll tell you all about dear old Dad and his plan to put an end to the zombie apocalypse before anybody notices it's happening." Rita quipped before taking another big bite of her brain sandwich.

"He's what?" Liv exclaimed angrily, and then after a long pause told the redhead, "You know what? Get out. I don't know you, and I don't trust you. And I certainly don't need you."

"Don't you?" Rita raise an eyebrow, "I know where all the bodies are buried, figuratively and literally. Without that information, what can you do to exactly? Kill him? We both know you don't have it in you, even if you could get to him, which I highly doubt given how paranoid he is about someone like you going after him."

There was a moment of silence and then Liv grumbled, "I can't give you a lifetime supply of brains, that's unreasonable, but there's this guy who runs a funeral home-"

"No way." Rita interrupted, "There's no way I'm trusting Blaine. No, I want access to your stash."

Another moment of silence and then Liv grumbled, "What am I supposed to do about protection?"

"I don't know yet, but we're both smart, and I'm sure if we put our heads together we'll be up to think of something." Rita said, "In the meantime I'm moving back in here so you can be my personal bodyguard."

"No way, I have Peyton moving back tomorrow morning." Liv said firmly.

"Well she'll just have to find somewhere else, won't she?" Rita replied mockingly.

More silence and then Liv grumbled, "Anything else?"

It was Rita's turn to look thoughtful for a second, then she looked Liv up and down and replied, "Sex."

Liv frowned, "Sex?"

"Specifically hate sex." Rita clarified, "Specifically with you."

Liv's eyes went wide, "What?"

"You asked what I wanted." Rita smiled evilly, "And I want hate sex with you."

Yet more silence and then Liv exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

"Can't I?" Rita grinned, "What? You never had hate sex? It's the best. And it would really help clear the air between us."

Liv blinked in disbelief a few times, and then murmured, "I'm not gay."

Rita grinned, "Neither am I."

"I mean I'm not into women." Liv clarified angrily.

"Considering how you look at me, and Peyton, I highly doubt that's true." Rita said dryly, "But if it is, I don't particularly care. I just want to get back at you for cheap shotting me, and I can't think of anything more mutually beneficial than a little hot zombie on zombie action. Alternatively I could go to Major to see it he's more agreeable now you guys are broken up. I bet with the right motivation I could have him doing anything I want."

Liv fumed and stepped forward, "You leave Major out of this."

"Gladly, if you give me everything I want." Rita said with a wicked smile.

For a few long seconds Liv debated this, then firmly replied, "If I do this it's a one time thing. And no one finds out. Ever."

"Sure, if that's what you really want." Rita grinned wickedly.

Before Liv could say anything else Rita grabbed her face, and pulled her forwards while diving in herself for a kiss. Although when their lips crashed together the result didn't seem like much of a kiss. A kiss was a sign of affection. This was something very different. partly because Liv didn't respond at first because she was too busy freaking out that she was being kissed by another girl, and this girl of all girls. Then when she did start responding there was nothing affectionate or loving about it. It felt like a straight up fight, a feeling which was only enhanced as they began pushing each other up against the walls and started tearing at each other's clothing, although Liv was just angry and maybe even trying to hurt Rita while Rita was obviously concentrating on stripping her.

Unable to resist Rita broke the kiss, pressed her lips against Liv's ear and whispered, "Now you're getting it."

Rita then let out a laugh of wicked delight as Liv growled, pushed her up against the wall and went back to kissing her maybe even more roughly than before. After living with the uptight bitch for several long months Rita delighted in making her lose control like this. Also the kissing didn't suck. Of course they were at the point were just kissing alone wasn't going to get it, and of course it was up to Rita to make the first move again. So, after removing Liv's bra, Rita grabbed one of those perky little tits and began playing with them. Which of course got a cry of surprise out of Liv, followed by another glare, and then finally more kissing.

Which was actually enough kissing as far as Rita was concerned. At least for now. So she broke their latest kiss, dropped her head down to the nipple her hand was playing with and biting down. Now that really had Liv crying out and whining, but it was important that the other girl understood that she wasn't going to be her cutesy little lesbian lover who played nice. No, Rita was here to hate fuck, which she felt this proved nicely. Besides, they were now both undead, and it zombies could shrug off bullets from anywhere but the head then they could take a little nipple biting. Or they should do anyway. Liv's ex-boyfriend Major wasn't too keen, but the difference was that Rita wanted him to like her. She didn't care about Liv's opinion of her, so she went ahead and did what she wanted.

To be fair while Liv tensed up and cried out at first, she didn't try and stop her, and when Rita switched to the other nipple there was a little pleasure in the cry that Liv let out. It probably helped that Rita followed each bite with a long drawn-out sucking, and even swirled her tongue around them a little before moving on. Also, after she flipped their position so she was the one pressing Liv against the wall, Rita started using one hand to cup the blonde's tits into her mouth, and even gently caressed the other boob with her other hand. Then, proving she hadn't quite got it yet, Liv began stroking her hair somewhat lovingly, until Rita bit down extra hard in punishment.

If this was someone she actually cared about Rita probably would have done this for longer. She almost did, because Liv had a couple of really perky titties and Rita had a lot of fun licking, sucking and biting them. However this was still supposed to be hate sex, and Rita was of course eager to get her own satisfaction. So it wasn't that long before Rita fell to her knees, yanked Liv's panties down, shoved her head between Liv's legs and started rapidly licking her pussy. Mostly just because she wanted to show Liv what she wanted her to do to her when it was her turn, but Rita had to admit, this was kind of fun, and Liv had a tasty little cunt.

"Oh fuck!" Liv gasped, her head dropping back against the wall when for the first time in her life another girl began eating her pussy.

Liv half expected Rita to tease her for that response, but the other zombie seemed a little too preoccupied. Preoccupied with licking her pussy! The other girl! Another girl was licking her pussy! Some variation of that thought echoed in Liv's head for the next few minutes. Rita's tongue made it impossible to think of anything else, or do anything but moan like a porn star in a girl-girl movie. But like, a girl-girl movie made for girls, because there was nothing exaggerated about Liv's moans, and much to her dismay, at least when she could think coherently again, she certainly wasn't faking her enjoyment. Which actually made Liv whimper rather pathetically.

It seemed for all her many, many faults Rita was really good at eating pussy. Okay, Liv might have liked a little more gentle treatment to begin with, but it felt appropriate after the rough kissing and groping for Rita to start out by delivering half a dozen quick licks to her cunt. At least each lick started from the bottom and almost made it's way to the top, narrowly avoiding her clit, meaning that Rita could easily intensify things later by beginning to touch that sensitive bundle of nerves. Which was exactly what she eventually began doing, Liv barely even getting the chance to ask for what she wanted before Rita gave it to her.

Although there was a moment where Liv whimpered rather loudly, "Please, please give me more. I need more. Please? I need... I need, ohhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, ooooooh, just like that, oh fuck, oh Rita... Rita, please just oooooooohhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss!"

Despite not really wanting too, because she still hated the bitch, Liv tried to encourage Rita for her own selfish pleasure. When talking didn't really work out she started stroking Rita's hair, which just got her a glare from the evil redhead. Which in turn just made Liv do it out of spite. But also because despite the glare it seemed to work. Or maybe Rita was just eager for them to get to her turn. Either way it wasn't long before Rita was not only touching her clit with every stroke of her tongue but actually lingering on it, in the process completely blowing the occasional gay dream she may have had about her best friend Peyton, or even Rita for that matter, out of the water.

Those dreams were then blown into the stratosphere when Rita suddenly wrapped her mouth around Liv's clit and began sucking on it, causing Liv to cry out extra loudly. Considering Rita actually began by sucking slowly and building her way up Liv probably would have cum from that alone, but just when the blonde was on the edge of orgasm Rita shoved a finger into the other zombie's cunt, instantly making Liv cum. It was easily the fastest she'd ever cum, and maybe one of the hardest, and surprisingly Rita didn't immediately pull away from her and demand her turn. Liv would have totally given it to her, after a few long minutes to recover from her orgasm of course, because fair was fair, but to her delight Rita just kept fucking her. Of course Liv wondered what the catch was, and she found out almost immediately.

Rita didn't love the taste of pussy like most of the sluts she had banged, but it was okay. Out of all of them Liv definitely had one of the more tastier twats Rita had sampled. So much so that Rita was hit with a sudden urge to spend the rest of the night in between Liv's legs. Which was a ridiculous thought. No one would ever be that selfless, especially not her. In fact the thought was scary, in only pushed her to make this more of a quickie. Which was easy enough, Liv's cunt was super responsive to her touch, especially her clit, every previous trick Rita had learned working wonders on her now former roommate. Although maybe that would change now they were allies, which didn't sound so bad of they could lez out on occasion instead of talk about their feelings.

Pushing thoughts of the future out of her head Rita concentrated on making Liv cum. It was clear when she really started going for her clit it wouldn't take much. And it didn't. In the end all Rita had to do was slide one little finger into the other girl's cunt and she came so hard Rita was actually worried that her finger might break. At least, she would if it wasn't for the accelerated healing of being a zombie. Which admittedly Rita forgot about for a few long seconds as she removed her mouth from Liv's clit to complain, but instead laughed with delight at the sight of the other zombie cumming so easily for her like the little dyke slut she apparently was.

Suddenly wanting to rub this in Rita got to her feet and leaned in to whisper into Liv's ear, while of course continuing to finger her, "That's it, cum for me bitch! Cum like the little dyke you are! Yesssss, cum! Cum for me! Oh fuck yeah, you're actually kind of pretty when you cum. You know, for a total lesbo whore. Ooooooh yeahhhhh, you're cute when you cum on my fingers like the dyke slut you are! You were lying, weren't you? About never doing this before? Come on, admit it... you and your precious Peyton lived between each other's legs! Yeahhhhhh, I bet you two hot little lezzie bitches just couldn't get enough of each other's cunts? Huh? Mmmmm, let's put that theory to the test, shall we? Yeahhhhh, let's see what kind of girl you really are."

At first Rita put her theory to the test by increasing the force of her thrusts, curling her fingers upwards and rubbing her thumb against Liv's clit. Oh, and most importantly of all she mentioned Liv's precious best friend Peyton Charles as much as she could. Particularly that last one made Liv cum extra hard. Hell, maybe she should have tried that first to see if it would work on it's own. Whatever the case a combination of that name and all the wicked things her fingers were doing made Liv cum so hard and frequently it clearly embarrassed the poor little zombie girl. Her fellow zombie, Rita was forced to remind herself, the thought making her angry, which in turn pushed her to fuck Liv harder.

When the other girl was looking a bit faint Rita pretty quickly switch to the other, better way to test her theory about Liv being a little closet case queer girl. Namely by suddenly shoving her down to the floor and then sitting on her face. Well, she paused in between to shove her fingers directly into Liv's mouth for cleaning, and the little lesbo slut greedily sucked her own cum and pussy juices off of those fingers like her life depended on it. Which just further proved Rita's theory. Okay, the fact that Liv didn't immediately start licking her pussy was annoying, but it didn't prove anything. Except that Liv was exhausted, and still hated her. Besides, it wasn't long before Liv was lapping away at her cunt like a good little dyke pet.

Liv didn't actually remember she hated Rita until after she began licking her pussy. Her brain was just too fried from pleasure, and her body was too drained from her orgasms, and it kind of hurt to move any muscle, even the one in her mouth. And the one surrounding it. That's why it was so easy for Rita to throw her to the ground and get on top of her without any resistance. Or at least that's what Liv liked to tell herself when she regained consciousness properly. Although for a while there she was just a mindless slut, her instincts totally taking over which was the only reason she had sucked those fingers clean and was now licking pussy. Well, that and the fact that it would be rude not to return the favour.

Even though Rita was doing an excellent job of reminding Liv just how much she hated her, especially as she constantly mentioned Peyton, Liv also felt that she would do anything right now to make the bitchy redhead cum. Those orgasms had just been so amazing, easily better than any she'd had with anyone else. Even Major, who had always been really good at sex, couldn't compare. Which made her worry whether Rita's words were right, and deep down she really was a lesbian. And worse, a stereotypical lesbian pining over her best friend, given the way Peyton's name had pushed her to further heights of pleasure during the fingering, just as they were driving her to new heights of humiliation now.

"Yessssssss, eat me you bitch! Oooooooh fuck yeah, eat me! Mmmmm, eat me like you do your precious Peyton!" Rita taunted gleefully as she pressed her cunt more firmly down onto Liv's face, "Eat that pussy! Eat it! Come on you little dyke, get your face deep in there. Yessssssss, get your face deep in my snatch you filthy little lesbian ho! Oh yeah, eat it! Mmmmmm, that feel so good. Ohhhhhhhh, I love it when a little queer girl like you goes to town on my muffin. Oh yeah, eat it. It's okay, it's okay, just imagine it's Peyton's. Yeahhhhhh, just imagine it's your precious best friend who's sitting on your face right now, mmmmmm, making you eat her pussy, ooooooh fuck yeah, munch it bitch. Yes, lick my clit, lick my clit, lick my clit! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yesssssssss, mmmmmm shit!"

Despite herself Liv couldn't help but do just that, imagine what it would be like to have Peyton riding her face right now. It would probably be more enjoyable simply because Peyton wouldn't be so verbally abusive, but also because she deeply cared about her friend, therefore the sex would mean more. But would it mean too much? Did she really want to fuck her best friend? Was she really gay? Because she was enjoying this way too much to be completely straight, so Liv was forced to wonder. Only she would do it later, because Rita made sure she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything except making her feel good, and eventually after a lot of frantic licking, make her cum.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yesssssssss, make me cum!" Rita screamed, seemingly getting louder and louder, and increasingly less coherent, "Make me cum you bitch! Mmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, fucking make me cum in your dyke mouth and all over your lesbian face! Fuck me lesbo, fuck me! Fuck! Oh fuck. Oh... oh, oh, oh, oh OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Fair was fair. Liv owed Rita an orgasm. Several in fact, and she did her best to give her them, mostly through rapid licks to her clit. Liv thought about trying to bury a hand between them so she could finger Rita's cunt, but the other woman was just pressing her pussy too firmly down against her face at that point. Luckily the clit licking was good enough, at least when she really got going, and the other woman quickly began squirting directly down her throat and all over her face. Although it mostly ended up on her face because Liv just couldn't swallow it all, even though at one point she tried, because like with pussy cream she found it almost ridiculously yummy.

Rita tried to keep up the type of encouragement she so enjoyed dishing out, but she was just beyond the point where she could talk coherently. She was also beyond the point where she cared about anything but her own selfish pleasure. Well, that was nothing new, but she didn't care about keeping an ounce of her dignity and began screaming hysterically. She also didn't give a fuck whether Liv suffocated or not, Rita grabbing the back of her roommate's skull and shoving her face as deep into her cunt as it would go. Shortly after that she started grinding herself into Liv's face, making it harder for the other zombie to breathe, and yet the little slut didn't care. No, she just kept trying to get Rita off, which caused a big evil grin to cross over Rita's face.

Whether out of glee over Liv's complete lack of self-respect or just the pure ecstasy which was rocking her body Rita wasn't sure. All she knew was she went completely berserk, her eyes turning red as she slipped into what was known as Full Zombie mode as she brutalised Liv's face even more than before. To the point where if she was human she would have definitely needed some work done, and maybe even her zombie healing wouldn't fix the damage Rita had done. That thought of course delighted Rita, but no sooner had she thought it then she found herself on her back with an equally red eyed Liv on top of her and staring down at her.

For a moment Rita really thought they were going to fight, and then the other crazy zombie began humping her like some kind of animal. It would have been hilarious, if it hadn't felt so good, as both their thighs were rubbing against each other's pussies, and in the state they were both in it didn't take much for them to cum at the same time. It would have almost been romantic, if they hadn't been growling and snarling in an inhuman tone at each other. Which was why Rita flipped them to get them back on track, although Liv flipped them again almost immediately, which caused Rita to growl and flip them again, this process repeating over and over again as they roughly fucked right there on the hard floor.

Honestly Rita wasn't sure how long they fucked. All she knew was that zombie on zombie action was definitely her favourite thing about becoming one of the undead, and maybe even worth all the disadvantages, because this was easily the best sex of her life, and she'd had a lot of it, most of it even good. In a way she kind of wished they could fuck all night, but eventually both of them ran out of steam and they were forced to roll off of each other, their eyes slowly returning to normal. Although even as she lay there next to Liv, covered in gross sweat and other fluids, Rita comforted herself with the knowledge that they had run out of steam at the same time. And she could still so easily get under Liv's skin.

"That was hot." Rita admitted, before teasing the other girl with a grin, "Next time we should invite Major to join us."

"Fuck you." Liv groaned.

"You just did, silly." Rita gleefully reminded her, "But if you want to leave Major out of it, there's always your boss. He's cute. Or maybe even Blaine. Or better yet, Peyton."

Each of those name drops caused Liv to growl in disapproval, but on the last one she set up and warned her roommate, "Hey, you stay away from her!"

"What? It's not like I'm suggesting eating her yummy brain, just her pussy. Or better yet, we could share it." Rita grinned, sitting up. Then she looked thoughtful, "Actually I guess we can't share her little pussy without officially making her join our team, in more ways than one. And we can't turn her into our cunt muncher. But we can DP her. Oh, wouldn't that be fun? Yes, you can lie down and offer her supportive words, and kiss her to your heart's content, while your strap-on cock is buried in her little twat, and as I'm taking that annoyingly perfect ass of hers."

Liv just glared at her for a few long seconds, then began "Rita-"

"Fine, you can have her ass." Rita sighed, "But I insist on taking yours."

"Rita!" Liv practically yelled.

"And it won't be the first time I take your ass." Rita announced boldly, "No, I think that should be just the two of us. It will be easier to teach you that way that I may be a bitch, but from now on, you're my bitch. Mmmmm yeah, you want my help then you're going to have to be my rug munching, anal loving dyke bitch."

With that Liv punched Rita in the face, harder than she did last time, and then yelled, "I don't want your help! I never want to see your skanky ass again! Get out! And don't you dare come near me or my friends again!"

The force of the blow knocked Rita back down onto her back, but she just giggled maniacally, watched live get up and walk away, and then called after her, "What? Was it something I said?"


End file.
